poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry, Ron and Hermione in Fantasmic! (Disneyland Version)
''Harry, Ron and Hermione in Fantasmic! (Disneyland Version) ''is an upcoming film by Shadow101815. It will premeire on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dylan (Me), Bloom, Rebecca, Noah, John, Aang, Danny, Sawyer, Jake Sully, Jimmy Neutron and their friends have travelled to Disneyland, California and see a nightime show called Fantasmic! featuring Mickey Mouse, and facing their old enemies who plans to turn Mickey's dream into a nightmare. Trivia *Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael, Amanda), Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa (Winx Club), Tecna (Winx Club), Layla (Winx Club), The Robinsons (John, Maureen, Don West, Judy, Will, and Penny), Dr. Smith, Robot B-9, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Danny, Sawyer, Devon and Cornwall, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Jake Sully, Neytiri, Albus Dumbledore, Dobby, Tulio, Miguel, Chel, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Barry Allen and his friends, Oliver Queen and his friends, Lord Voldemort and his death eaters, Draco Malfoy, Darla Dimple, Zuzu Moon, Tzekel-Kan, Ratigan, Fidget, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Notingham, The Masked Mutant, The Dursley Family (Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley), Reverse-Flash, Malcolm Merlyn, Dolores Umbridge, Niolani, and The Keeper will guest star in this film. * This film takes place right after Pooh's Adventures of Avatar (which explains that Bloom and her friends, Danny, Sawyer, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather have already met Jake Sully and Neytiri, and also explains that Jake Sully, and Neytiri have already faced Ratigan, Fidget, Maleficent, Darla Dimple, Ursula, The Evil Queen, and Captain Hook before), Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (which explains how The Mystery Gang first faced Maleficent), Danny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty ''(which explains that Danny, and Sawyer has already met Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, and faced Maleficent), ''Danny Meets Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers ''(which explains that Danny, and Sawyer had first met Mickey Mouse), ''Danny's Adventures of Dumbo (which explains how Danny and Sawyer had first faced The Pink Elephants on Parade), Aladar's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ''(which explains how Danny and Sawyer first faced The Evil Queen), [[Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 2|''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 2]] (which explains how Bloom and her friends first met Mickey Mouse), Bloom's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance (which explains that Bloom and her friends had first met Danny, Sawyer, and faced Darla Dimple). Bloom's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective (which explains that Bloom and her friends had first faced Ratigan and Fidget), Bloom's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty (which explains that Bloom and her friends had first met Flora, Fauna and Merryweather and faced Maleficent before), ''Bloom's Adventures of Hercules'' (which explains how Bloom and her friends first met Jiminy Cricket), Bloom Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (which explains that Bloom and her friend had first faced The Evil Queen before), Bloom Meets Dumbo (which explains how Bloom and her friends first faced The Pink Elephants on Parade), Bloom Meets Pinocchio ''(which explains how Danny and Sawyer had first met Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket, as well as Bloom and her friends seeing Jiminy Cricket again), ''Bloom Meets Peter Pan (which explains how Bloom and her friends had first met Peter Pan and Wendy and faced Captain Hook), Bloom's Adventures of Robin Hood ''(which explains how Bloom and her friends have first faced Prince John, Sir Hiss and the Sheriff of Nothingham before), ''Bloom's Adventures of The Little Mermaid (which explains that Bloom and her friends had first faced Ursula), Bloom and the Quest for Camelot (which explains that Bloom and her friends have first met Devon and Cornwall), Harry, Ron and Hermione Gets Lost in Space: The Keeper Part 1 and 2 ''(which explains that Harry Potter, Dylan, Bloom, Devon, Cornwall and their friends had first faced The Keeper) Songs * Danny - ''Danny's Arrival Song (Hollywood). * Rafiki - Upendi * Olaf - In Summer * Devon and Cornwall - If I Didn't Have You * Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla -''Just Us Girls'' * Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael, and Amanda - I Found What I Was Searching For. * Tulio and Miguel - It's Tough to Be a God. * Zuzu Moon - Your Just a Waste of Time. * Tzekel-Kan - Trust Me. * Darla Dimple - Big & Loud. * Professor Ratigan - The World's Greatest Criminal Mind. Category:Shadow101815